Seddie Shuffle
by tardislove
Summary: Each Chapter has a song. Each song has a story. Each story is a glimpse into the wonderfulness for Seddie. Songs Range from Secondhand Serenade to RelientK to Vanessa Hudgens. Its a new take on a songfic, So check it out!
1. The One I'm Waiting For

_The way that girl can break a heart__  
It's like a work of art  
And this is the worst part_

_She knows it_

_And she's so confident  
That she's what everybody wants  
But nobody wants  
Her to know that_

_So fall back on all of your premonitions  
And just learn to listen  
To those that have more wisdom than you_

_And just stop  
Putting so much stock  
In all of this stuff  
Live your life for those you love_

"Sooo Freddie..." Sam started

We were all upstairs hanging out after we had finished iCarly. Lounging around in that bliss that comes after a job well done.

I slowly looked up at her, that infuriating girl who I couldn't help but smile a little at.

"What now Sam?" I asked teasing her a bit.

"Well Carls and I were talking" here she paused and looked are Carly for affirmation. "Frankly Freddork, we're worried for you."

"Really?" I said tensely. "What about."

Now Carly took her turn. "Don't get mad Freddie, we're doing this as your friends."

"Doing What?!" now I was truly exasperated. "Why can't you guys spit it out?"

"You see" Carly started "I was in the bathroom the other day..." she paused again and looked back at Sam.

"That is an important part of a healthy daily routine" I said sarcastically

"Hey now!" Sam interjected "No need to get snippy. What Carly is trying to delicately tell you is that she overheard Stacy West talking about you in the bathroom"

"Really?" I asked.  
That was interesting. Stacy West was a rather popular definitely pretty girl in our class. "What was she saying?"

"Look at him. Drooling already. I told you we shouldn't tell him, Carly"

"Sam, can you try to be nice?" Carly turned to me. "You deserve the right to know. She said that she's going to ask you to the Sadie Hawkins Dance."

"Really Hmm wow I guess the old Freddie Machine isn't in such bad of shape after all."

Sam sighed "Well now we know one way to get her to change her mind."

"Wait" I said "Why do you want her to change her mind? Are you saying that you care about what happens to me?"

"Eww No! Go out with that conniving evil girl for all I care."

"Maybe I will!" I instantly shot back. How dare Sam try to control my love life.  
Wait am I thinking straight? I don't have a love life.

"You Guys!" Carly interrupted my thoughts "Can't you get along for five minutes?" She shook her head and started to get up. "I'm going to get a fruity water, Please try not to kill each other while I'm gone."

It was kinda sad, the way Sam and I acted now. We pretend to hate each others guts but, at least in my case, it wasn't true.

We sat in silence for the first few minutes then I got up and started organizing all of my tech stuff. It very important to be organized you know. That and when Sam and I are alone with nothing to argue about things get akward. I don't want it be strained like this.

Suddenly Sam jumped up and came over to where I was. She stood in front of me, arms crossed and staring at the floor. She let out a huge breath and then started. "Listen I know that you may not appreciate advice coming from me, but Stacy is a genuinely Jerkish person. She has every boy in the school wrapped around her perfectly manicured finger but she just ends up stomping on their hearts."

"I know."

"And in the 3rd grade I think that she stole my lunch... Wait What?"

Wow I caught Samantha Puckett off guard.

"I know that she's jerkish. And Arrogant and Evil. And your probably right about the whole lunch thing."

"Really? Wait say that again. Did you really just admit that I was right?"

I inwardly roll my eyes. Insufferable Girl. I can't help but smile though.

"I said Probably, But that's beside the point. Even if Stacey wasn't all that stuff I still wouldn't go out with her. She's just not...  
the girl I'm waiting for."

I could see Sam immediately lose interest.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about your beloved Carly."

"Actually I'm kinda into someone else right now."

Maybe I was wrong but after I said that Sam looked positively dejected.

"Whatever." she said scuffing her toes

I sighed and headed for the elevator. I tossed a quick goodbye over my shoulder before I left.

When are you going to see Sam? You're the one I'm waiting for.

_And I'm still waiting for  
You to be the one I'm waiting for_

_The way that girl can turn a head  
Well she is such a threat  
But don't ever forget  
She knows it_

_I'm still waiting for  
You to be the one I'm waiting for_

Something tells me that this is going to make sense

Something tells me it's going to take patience

Something tells me that this will all work out in the end

**AN: The song which is split at the beginning and end is RelientK's The One I'm Waiting For. Next Chapters song is Hands Open by Snow Patrol. So please let me know what you think of this. Constructive Criticism is appreciated, If you have any songs you'd like to hear let me know and I'll consider it. : )**


	2. Hands Open

_It's hard to argue when  
you won't stop making sense  
But my tongue still misbehaves and it  
keeps digging my own grave with my_

Hands open, and my eyes open  
I just keep hoping  
That your heart opens

  
It was a truly Dismal day.  
I was idiotic enough to think that Maybe, just maybe, after all this time Sam realized that I, -I can't believe I'm saying this- I kind of, sort of, well Liked Her.  
Its still weird for me, I don't know why I though that she would understand. But I was dumb enough to try and tell her.  
Things were going really well between us too. We have this almost indescribable chemistry. She mocks me and I mock right back. It isn't really teasing, I thought that it was like flirting. I guess I'm the only one who felt that way. I feel so stupid.  
So I told her how I felt... She looked at me. Just looked.  
She thought that I was joking.  
She couldn't believe it was true.  
I felt so dumb.  
I couldn't handle it.  
I crumple under pressure.  
Why would she think that I would joke about something like that?  
So I turned and left. Left my heart there, and trailed away like some exposed animal. Only this wasn't a flesh wound.  
Now I'm outside, trudging home And of course it has to be raining, Because everything in my life is just like that.  
I'm soaking wet.  
My mother is going to kill me.  
_  
Why would I sabotage  
the best thing that I have  
Well, it makes it easier to know  
exactly what I want with my..._

Hands open and my eyes open  
I just keep hoping  
that your heart opens

This rain is unbelievable. Its coming down in sheets in front of me and I can hardly see. Then behind me out of the deluge, I hear a voice calling my name  
"Fredward, You Idiot, You're going to Die out here."  
I turn and of couse there she is. Here to rub it in I suppose.  
She comes to a halt. She looks ridicules, like a half drowned wet rat. I can only imagine that I look just as bad or worse.  
"You didn't have to follow me." I say tiredly "I think you've done enough for today."  
"You're an idiot." She says again.  
Finally the anger sets in. "Its POURING down rain. I'm sure you have ALL SORTS of witty comments to make on what I had to say BUT I would APPRECIATE if you could HOLD IT ALL IN till I'm NOT SOAKING WET!"  
"I LIKE YOU, YOU IDIOT!"  
I stare at her in shock. I think that I;m starting to hypervenilate a little bit. From the cold of course.  
"Freddie, Are you ok?" She waved her hand in front of my face.  
I smile. Is this my imagination? No usually Sam's not calling me an idiot in my imagination. I opened my mouth.  
"Its raining" I said dumbly.  
"Yeah and you're supposed to be the smart one." She said smiling back at me. Then before I could really comprehend what was happening, her lips seemed to be drawing closer to mine. My hand reached up of its own accord and I drew her to me.  
"I like you too" I whispered as our lips crashed together.

I guess sometimes it is worth the wait.  
__

Hands open, and my eyes open  
I just keep hoping  
That your heart opens  
  
**AN: There you go. As promised the second Chapter. The song for this chapter is Hands Open by Snow Patrol. The Next Chapters song will be Young Love by Dizzy Balloon. Dizzy Balloon is AMAZING! I would be totally impressed if you had heard of them. If not you should Google them. Any of the songs that you don't recognize on there you should definitely look them up. Most should be on youtube but sadly Young Love isn't up there yet. Let me know what you think. :) **


	3. Young Love

You believe that life is full of misery

Nothing more than bits of history

Lonely people marching down the street

Till the day is done

Or do you think that you could live a fairy tale

laugh at all of those who say you'd fail

day by day you'll do the things you love

things they'll never do

Even when they tell us were not old

What do they know in this cruel world

You're the only one that matters to me

I like Freddie Benson.

I, Samantha Puckett, like, like Fredward Nathaniel Benson.

I kissed him.

Twice.

Freddie Benson.

And ME!

I should be in shock.

Carly was when I told her. Then she started Happy Dancing. I was glad. I mean I didn't know how she was going to take it and then she ended up being happy for me - I mean for us - and it was just nice.

I like Freddie Benson.

He makes me feel warm and soft on the inside.

I tried to fight the feeling.

I couldn't Imagine that he would even remotely like me back.

But he does.

Freddie Benson Likes me.

He kissed me back.

Twice.

He asked me out.

Like on a date.

Like what you do when you like someone.

I said yes.

I agreed to go on a date with Freddie Benson.

I'm going on a date with Freddie Benson.

I'm going on a date with Freddie Benson tonight.

OH MY GOD! I'm going on a date with Freddie Benson in 2 hours!

I start rushing around my room. Digging through drawers and rustling through my closet. Everything I own is the same sort of thing that I wear everyday. What am I going to wear? I don't have anything to wear!

I plop down in the middle of my room.

Maybe this isn't worth it. I mean Listen to me! I'm sitting here on the floor upset because I don't have anything to wear. What kind of Prep am I turning into? Across the room one of the piles of clothes that had somehow started to accumulate started to buzz. I tilted my head sideways and stared at it, too tired to move. By now I remembered that in frustration I had throw my phone on the floor last night when I was trying to weasel out of Freddie what we were doing tonight. Oh Well. Whoever it is will leave a message. I lay down, defeated.

Bzzt. Bzzt. Bzzt. Stupid phone. I flopped over and dug out the dumb thing. I flipped it open and yelled into the phone

"What!!!"

"Sam!" Carly's voice yelled back at me. "What's wrong?"

"Uhrg. Its not worth it." I said laying back down.

Carly sounded mad now. "Samantha Puckett. Get your sorry butt off the floor right now."

"Its pointless. I don't have anything to wear. And am I even the kind of girl who cares about that? NO! I think not. I can't believe that I thought that I should go out with Freddie. I'm not doing this Carly."

"LISTEN UP! You like Freddie and Freddie likes you. Right now you're scared. Do you want everyone to know that you're a coward?"

"Nooo" I said weakly.

"Then get out that blue shirt. You know the one that we got in that new store with the cute guy."

I sat up. "He was totally not cute."

"If you don't get over here in 15 minutes I'm coming in after you."

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Gee, pushy much?"

I couldn't help but smile though as I went over to the closet and pulled out the exact right top. I grabbed a Low Fat Fat Cake on my way out the door, and started running toBushwell Plaza.

10 minutes later I was being ushered into the apartment and Carly started buzzing around me like a crazy buzzing bee.

"Back, Back" I said swatting at her.

"O Sam I'm so proud of you!" Are those tears in her eyes? Great.

"Carls. I'm glad that your happy for me, but I still don't think that I should do this."

"Don't be stupid. You know you want to!" She started looking at me with puppy dog eyes. She knows I can't resist those eyes.

"My hair looks like a bush." Ok so it was a long shot but it was the only excuse I could think of on short notice.

"Well then Come On! By the time I'm finished with you, you're going to look amazing!"

"Wonderful."

She fluttered around me and moved me around. I felt like a Barbie doll. It was nice though, don't get me wrong. She put some goop in my hair that mad it not frizzy and she made me wash my face with this tingly stuff and then she started to brush stuff on it. I usually don't do that much for my self. Spencer popped in from time to time just to tell me how Awsome I was looking. This was kinda fun. I should have done this a long time ago.

But eventually time started to draw to a close. My stomach started to jump. Maybe that Fat Cake was expired. Carly led me to the couch and sat me down, with strict instructions not to mess up her handiwork before disappearing upstairs. I really intended to stay all tidy like. But what can I say, By the time that Freddie rang the doorbell, I sprawled out on the couch, counting cracks in the ceiling. There are 22. But I regress. I stood up, tried to smooth out the wrinkles that had accumulated in my jeans.

Breathe in. Breathe out. Ok. One foot in front of the other. Selfconciusely I smooth down my hair. This is Ridicules! I run over to the door and jerk it over. And I look at him standing there, with a quizzical expression on his face. He has a flower. Just one. And I smile and laugh because I know that its all going to be ok.

Even when they tell us were too young

Well what have we done to upset them

Young love it looks like its just you and me

Do they hold your hand and tell you that your wrong?

Do they say your man has wandered on

Not enough its time to move along

time to quit your game

Or do they wish that you had been somebody else

played the cards that someone else had dealt

Lived your life on someone else's shelf

Waiting for today

Even when they tell us were not old

What do they know in this cruel world

You're the only one that matters to me

Even when they tell us were too young

Well what have we done to upset them

Young love it looks like its just you and me

Life's already hard why make it more difficult

And everyone is dying to know

Why do you do what you do

Because it makes youre life so unpredictable

Everyday so irresistible

You don't care what other people say

Young love your the one

**AN: So here it is. As I said before the Song is Young Love by Dizzy Balloon. I would love to hear what you think or any suggestions of songs that you think would be appropriate. The Next Chapters song is going to be It's the End of the World as We Know it by REM.**


End file.
